Ten Years Time
by angel-junkie
Summary: “Ten years ago, we ran. But now, we’ve made it home.” LorelaiRory
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Ten Years Time

SUMMERY: "Ten years ago, we ran. But now, we've made it home."

DISCLAIMER: You don't really think I own it - _any­_ of it - do you!?

A/N: I don't know if this has already been done before because I usually write for JavaJunkie, but this idea hit me one night when I was lying on my bed listening to the One Dollar Short song _Ten Years_. I don't own that, either. And I'm sorry if you've already read something like this. Let me know and I'll stop writing.

I know I said the next story would be the next part of the _We're All Good_ series, but I've been suffering from _severe_ writers block. I blame my boyfriend, who keeps occupying my time... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, and I'll get back on the bandwagon A.S.A.P.

Cheers, Jess.

xxxxxxxxx

"_Where will you be this time next year?_

_Where will you be in ten years time?"_

_Ten Years - One Dollar Short_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxx

Lorelai could hear the party going on downstairs, and it didn't matter how many times her mother sent the maid up, she wasn't shifting from her position on her bed.

She was comfy, damn it, and Rory was _finally_ asleep.

Lorelai looked at the perfect little baby sleeping in the bassinette. She always wanted Rory to sleep in the bed with her, but Emily always yelled at her if she found them there. She hated the control her mother had over her. She was never allowed to figure things out on her own. She always seemed to hover over Lorelai's shoulder, telling her how she should change Rory, dress Rory, _feed_ Rory.

All she wanted to do was leave. All she'd _ever_ wanted to do was leave. But she wasn't even seventeen yet. And she had a kid. What person in their right mind would take in a seventeen-year-old girl with a baby? She'd be back in this house before she could even _think_ "freedom".

She cast another look over the sleeping baby and sighed. "One day, sweetie, one day. We'll leave and never come back. We'll run as far and as fast as we can without even a quick glance over our shoulders. We'll do it all on our own - just you and me. We don't need their help. We're young, and smart, and I learnt a long time ago how to get people to do things for me. It might be tough, but we'll pull through. Just you and me, honey. The Gilmore Girls, taking over the world one coffee pot at a time."

As she spoke, Rory started to stir. She was a good baby. A quiet baby. She hardly ever screamed or fussed. Lorelai knew her daughter would have a gentle soul and a beautiful personality.

They were going to be best friends first, mother and daughter second. Or third. Or as far down the list as they could make it. She didn't want the same smothering relationship she shared with her mother. She wanted open and honest. She wanted laughs and craziness.

She _really_ wanted something to eat.

And, judging by the soft whimpers coming from the bassinette to her left, so did Rory.

After she had fed and burped her, she laid the little girl on the bed and played with her toes. She loved a happy gurgling noise Rory made when she pretended to munch on her feet. She was so caught up in her daughter she almost didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she called, not taking her attention off her baby girl.

"Hey, Lore." came a soft voice.

She looked up. "Chris?"

He nodded and stepped into the room, quietly pushing the door shut behind him.

"Wow." he breathed, looking down at his daughter lying on the bed.

Her big blue eyes were fixed on him.

"Chris, what-?" started Lorelai.

His gaze shifted. "I just got back from school."

Lorelai nodded. She remembered being told that Christopher had been sent all the way to California not long after she dropped out. "How is it?"

He shrugged. "School's school. I'd rather be here, but, luckily, I graduate in June."

Lorelai lowered her eyes and nodded. She would have been graduating right along side him. But she wasn't going to get her High School Diploma. At least, not at the age she should have.

They slipped into an awkward silence. Lorelai had stopped playing with Rory and was now holding her close, gently rocking from side to side. Chris stood at the foot of the bed, his hands in his trouser pockets, eyes fixed on the back of Rory's head, a small smile on his lips.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lorelai asked quietly, not looking up at him.

"What?" he replied, shocked.

"Do you wanna hold her?" she repeated. "I mean, the last time would have been the night she was born, right? That was over two months ago. You don't have to, but I just thought, cause you don't get to see her very often, you might…"

Chris nodded and moved to sit next to her. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the bed behind them, an apple tart falling out.

He saw Lorelai's eyes widen. "There's three more in there. Don't tell Emily I stole them."

Lorelai nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks. You ready to take her?" she asked.

Chris nodded briefly, his eyes glued to Rory's.

Lorelai placed her in his arms. "Say hello to your daddy, Princess."

Rory made a gurgling sound, waved her arms and kicked her legs. Lorelai laughed lightly. "Well, that was quite a welcome."

Chris nodded slightly. "God, Lore. She's so beautiful. And she looks so much like you."

Lorelai took a bite of the tart and shrugged, letting Chris' backhanded compliment roll of her. "She has my eyes and nose, but that's it. Her lips and chin are all you."

They elapsed into silence again, both content with watching their daughter.

"How long are you here for?" Lorelai finally asked quietly.

Chris shrugged. "'Til Straub and Francine are ready to leave."

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I get that. But I meant Hartford. How long 'til you go back to school?"

"Couple of weeks. My flight's the second of January. Maybe, while I'm here, I can, you know, hang out. Spend time with you, and Rory. Maybe we can figure something out?"

Lorelai hesitated before nodded. She knew he was being sincere, but he was still so immature. She'd overheard her parents talking about all the trouble he was getting into at school. All the detentions he had. How he had been suspended, and then expelled, from the first school he'd been at.

How the second one kicked him out after only a month because he went to the Spring Fling drunk.

How he was on tenterhooks at the third school, after being busted smoking in his dorm room twice. Once more and he was on to his forth school in less than a year.

And, she was afraid that if he hung around, he'd ask her to marry him again. And then she'd say 'no' again. And then he'd leave without a goodbye.

Again.

"Maybe." she replied quietly.

Emily watched the scene from Lorelai's bedroom door. She smiled at the picture-perfect family before her and silently prayed that Christopher would pull himself together, at least enough for Lorelai to want to give him a chance. She backed and pulled the door shut with a soft 'click'

_One day_, she thought, _one day…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to: **MelissaLarkin** and **Curly-Q.** My only two reviewers. This one's for you._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxx

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." sang Lorelai, standing at her bedroom window rocking Rory to sleep. It was just before midnight. In three minutes it would officially be her seventeenth birthday.

_Whoopee!_

Hopefully it would be the last one she 'celebrated' in this house.

Her mother was planning a party for her. A pointless evening where she would be forced to make polite conversation with people she didn't like, nor particularly care about. And they all looked at her like she had two heads, which really wasn't true. The smaller one was a thing called a _baby_. Cause, remember, she had one of those?

At least she would piss Emily off with the stupid jokes and witty comebacks that were bound to fly over most of the guests' heads.

"Ma!" squealed Rory, tugging on a lock of Lorelai's hair.

Lorelai sighed. "You gotta go to sleep, baby. Tomorrow night is the party, and you're not getting out of it. If I have to go, you have to go, we're in this together, remember?"

Rory's eyes closed momentarily, as if she were thinking over what Lorelai had said. When she opened them again about a minute later, they had that cloudy look they got when she was almost asleep. Lorelai smiled and resumed her rocking as Rory's eyes drooped.

XXX

"There you go, baby. All dressed and pretty." Lorelai put the six-month-old girl on the floor and watched as she tried to crawl away. "That's right, show mama how we're gonna get outta here."

She laughed as Rory picked up a soft toy and started waving it around in the air, giggling as the little pig oinked.

"Oh, you are so my daughter. Your grandmother will be very upset if she found us up her paying instead of down there _partying_. Here." she handed Rory a baby book. "Go nuts." she added, grinning as she sat on the edge of her bed, fastening her shoes.

"Lorelai? What are you doing in there? Your party has started and your guests are here. Lorelai? Lorelai!?"

She rolled her eyes and picked Rory up. "They're _her_ guests!" She mumbled, pulling a face at her daughter, which made the little girl scream in delight.

She pulled the door open and found her mother standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Had to change Rory. Couldn't go down there smelling like wet diaper, could we?" she asked, rubbing Rory's belly.

Emily's face softened slightly at the mention of her granddaughter.

It quickly changed back to the scowl as the elder woman's eyes shifted from her beloved granddaughter, to the daughter she had never really _clicked_ with. "Well, next time change her faster. You've got guests. And there's no excuse for your tardiness, even if it _is_ your party."

Lorelai dodged past her mother and rolled her eyes again. "Yes, mom." she replied in a bored voice. Emily huffed and pulled the bedroom door shut; casting Lorelai's back a disapproving look as the door clicked shut.

XXX

Richard had locked himself in the study - after making the briefest of appearances - with three workmates, two bottles of brandy and God only _knew_ how many cigars. Lorelai didn't mind too much, though. She understood. She almost wished she could join him.

Almost.

She did have to admit; even if was only to herself, that the party wasn't too bad. Sure, it was boring as hell, but at least 'her' guests didn't completely ignore her.

Some of them spoke to her for longer than the cursory, 30 second, '_hi, how are you?'_ conversation.

A couple said happy birthday.

And a dozen even quietly complimented her on her mothering skills.

But, the best thing was Christopher walking in. He gave her a hug, Rory a kiss, then handed her a present.

She smiled and gave him a confused look. "You didn't have to get me anything, Chris. I'm sure your name's on whatever Straub and Francine sent."

He shrugged. "Chances are you'll hate it. This you might even like. _Without_ having to pretend."

She tilted her head as if to say he was right and shifted Rory higher on her hip.

"Here. I'll take her while you open it."

She shot him another look and handed Rory over, then ripped the wrapping paper off her gift.

"Chris!" she exclaimed when three t-shirts fell out. Bananarama, The Bangles and The Go-Gos.

"You like?"

She shook her head. "I love! Hang on." she held two between her knees as she pulled the third over her head. "And its fits, too!" she said, laughing.

He shrugged a shoulder awkwardly. "I hoped so. I've been looking all over L.A. for them. Spent nearly every weekend since winter break in there."

Lorelai nodded. She gave him a soft look and touched his arm lightly, a gentle smile on her face. "Best thing I've received since Rory."

Chris returned her gentle smile. He'd had something to do with both of those things. "Guess I'd better go say hello to your mom, huh?"

Lorelai nodded and took Rory back. "I love them. Thank you."

Chris shrugged again. "It was nothing, Lore. Really."

They held eye contact for a few more moments, before Rory started waving her fists around and caught Lorelai just below the eye. Lorelai laughed lightly and took both of Rory's hands in one of her own, kissing them. Chris nodded once and drifted away from them.

Lorelai's eyes never left his back.

_Maybe he will pull it all together. Maybe we will make a family?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_Curley-Q_**

**_Melissa Larkin_**

**_glimoregirlfan4life_**

**_gilmorefanforever_**

**_just hiden_**

**_LillyBilly_**

_You guys rock my jocks, and my smelly socks -- and my not-smelly socks, too!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxx

While Lorelai's 17th birthday may not have been so bad, as the year progressed things got steadily worse. She knew her daughter was fairly advanced, but when Emily cottoned on, she never heard the end of it.

The poor little girl hadn't even turned one yet and already Emily was going on and on about which pre-school Rory should be enrolled into.

Which private elementary school she should attend.

Which colleges she would be applying to.

Which one of her friend's kids Lorelai should be setting up 'play dates' with.

It was slowly, but steadily, driving Lorelai insane.

XXX

One day she was rooting around in her closet looking for a pair of shoes she'd lost months before, when she came across a travel book. She sighed and changed position from kneeling to sitting with her back pressed against the wall.

"Myra Waldo's Travel and Motoring Guide to Europe, '78_."_ she read. As she flipped through the pages, memories of a conversation from nearly a year ago floated through her mind.

"_Leave a note on the dining room table. 'Dear Richard and Emily, I don't belong here, I'm going somewhere else, I'll call you when I get there. Love, Lorelai.'"_

It was right at that moment that she made up her mind: she was outta there. She was going to pack all of Rory's and her things and go. Throw everything in the back of the beat up old VW Beatle and leave.

She'd go as far as the gas in the tank would take her, and then she'd call to get it towed back to parent's house.

Or, better yet, she'd call a cab and give the driver fifty bucks and tell him to take her as far as he could on that money. Even if it was in the middle of the interstate.

As she sat there daydreaming about their escape she heard her mother's voice floating up the stairs, telling her dinner was ready.

Her imaginary life came crashing down and she sighed. She picked herself up off the floor and tossed the book on her bedside table, before lifting Rory out of her playpen. "C'mon, kiddo. The rabbit's ready to be eaten."

XXX

Everyday for the next couple of weeks she scouted the newspaper for a job in the area. She didn't want to go too far, because she didn't really have a lot of money. She had some money in the bank, but her parents didn't give her any, unless it was for Rory.

Then, one day she found it: her job. The ad was looking for a bright young woman who enjoyed hard work and a fast paced environment. It sounded exactly like something she would enjoy.

"Independence Inn. Very fitting." she mumbled and tore the ad out of the paper and stuffed it in her wallet. She gathered the few things she had decided on taking and looked around at the other things that she would probably miss.

Her dollhouse. The porcelain dolls that sat on the mantle. Her TV and VCR. Her record player.

She kissed Rory's head and, with the little girl in her arms, she left her room.

Thankfully, Emily and Richard would be out all day. She had been told the night before that Richard had to work all day and Emily had appointments. They would only be home for about an hour and a half when they got ready to go to some function or another. So, as long as Lorelai could dodge questions from the maids, she was home free.

_Free_ being the operative word.

She made it down the stairs to where Rory's stroller was, and she buckled the little girl in. "Hang tight, sweetie. I'm just gonna go hide these outside, then we'll be off. Not a sound, okay?"

Rory looked up at her as if she were going mad, but seemed to understand the importance of the situation. Lorelai smiled, kissed Rory's forehead and quickly left the house. Not for the first - or last – time thanking God Rory was a smart little baby. She stashed the bags under a bush and turned back to the house.

There was just one more thing she had to do.

She rushed inside and pulled the slightly crinkled envelope out of her back pocket, smoothed it out and placed it in the center of the kitchen table. If they didn't see it that night, they'd see it in the morning.

She sighed and went back into the foyer for Rory, who was sitting in her chair giggling at the maid who seemed to be having a bit of trouble dusting a giant urn. "Um, we're just going out for a walk, okay?" Lorelai said as a cover for her absence.

The maid nodded and went back to her battle. Lorelai smiled softly. She would actually miss the maids and the agony they caused her mother. "Let's go, baby," she whispered, pushing the stroller out the front door.

They made it to the gate and the bush where Lorelai had stashed the bags and she loaded the stroller up. Now that she knew where she was going, it would be simpler just to catch a bus, and not knowing exactly how far away Stars Hollow was, she might actually be thankful for the short walk to the bus stop.

Twenty minutes and 3 dollars later she was on her way to freedom.

XXX

"Lorelai, we're leaving! Well, what do you know? She finally put Rory's stroller away. It's the first time in a year I haven't tripped over that thing." Said Emily over her shoulder to Richard.

"Where's my scarf?" he wondered absentmindedly, not in the least worrying about what Emily was talking about.

"I told Tina to put everything out for you, Richard."

"Out where?"

"Look on the table." Replied Emily with a slight eye roll. _Honestly, can no one do _anything_ for their self in this house?_ She wondered.

"You have to be more specific with her, Emily." He explained.

"Fine, Richard."

"There should be a designated place to put things."

"Whatever you say, Richard. Lorelai, we are leaving! Please acknowledge that! Where is that girl?"

"This is not the scarf I asked for."

"Well, it looks fine. Can you just wear it?" _Dear God, I have more important things to think about._

"No, I'm gonna go back upstairs and get the scarf I intended to wear in the first place. Well, I'm surprised at you Emily. These are your friends we're seeing tonight. You would have thought that my appearance would be a priority for you. I didn't want to go to this thing in the first place. I have an early meeting in the morning, and I would much rather go to bed and ignore the fact that the symphony has to reupholster its mezzanine this year."

Then she saw it. A little, slightly crumpled, white envelope resting in the middle of the kitchen table. It would have been hard to miss, seeing as it was resting against the centerpiece, Lorelai's messily scrawled _"Mom and Dad"_ pointing toward her in black ink.

Richard's complaining about scarves and maids fell on deaf ears as Emily's face paled and her heart skipped a beat. She picked it up, tore it open and quickly scanned the contents.

"Emily? Emily?" asked Richard, moving to stand behind her. "Emily, what is it?"

She handed him the note as a lone tear slipped from her eye and slowly ran down her cheek.

"What? This has… is she…? My God." he stuttered.

The note fell to the floor as her wrapped his wife in a hug. Their baby girl and beautiful granddaughter were gone.

XXX

_Dear Mom and Dad._

_I'm sorry it's had to come to this, but I really think it's for the best. _

_I don't belong here._

_I'm going somewhere else._

_I'll call you when I get there._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Lorelai._

_----------------_

_Review, please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to all the awesome people who are reviewing! I love you muchly!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxx

Lorelai sat near the back of the bus so she didn't have to talk to anyone she might have known. Not that that was very likely, seeing as hardly anyone she knew from Hartford caught a bus. They either drove themselves or they had personal drivers.

But Lorelai would rather catch the bus. You got to see things, and hear things that you wouldn't normally get to see or hear. And, besides, it was 1000 times cheaper than driving or being driven.

She sat in her seat and stared out the window. Rory, being a baby still, slept. Lorelai wished she could sleep too, but someone had to keep and eye out for this Stars Hollow place.

She glanced down at her watch. Her mother would probably be just coming in from her hair appointment about now. She'd be walking up the stairs to her bedroom so she could get changed into some hideous dress or another for some stupid fundraiser or another.

Her dad would probably just be leaving his office. Climbing into his black Jag and hitting the road. He'd be grumpy because he was getting dragged out to yet another event that Emily was involved with, when he would rather be sitting at home working or reading.

She was going to miss _Quincy M.C. _tonight. She hoped that she would be able to find a nice place to crash for the night - or any place to crash for the night. Hell, she'd sleep in a dumpster if it were warm enough.

But that dumpster wouldn't be good enough for Rory.

Rory, who was going to have everything she ever wanted. Love. Friendship. Rory was going to graduate High School and go to college and be whatever it was she wanted to be. If she wanted to be a circus clown, then Rory was going to be a circus clown. If she wanted to be a brain surgeon, then brain surgery she would perform.

Whatever the wish, it would be granted to the best of Lorelai's ability. Rory had given her a reason to leave that Hartford life early and Lorelai was going to spend the rest of her life making it up to her.

She sighed and glanced out the window again. The bus was beginning to slow down. "Next stop, Stars Hollow," announced the driver. Lorelai bit her lip and got ready to stand. She gazed out the window at the pretty little town, with its square and shops and people out strolling around. She instantly fell in love with the gazebo, and couldn't wait to walk around out there with her baby.

She smiled as the bus pulled to a stop. The driver climbed out before her and helped her with Rory's stroller and all their bags.

"Will you be alright, miss?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. If you could just point me in the direction of a café or something, I'll be fine."

He nodded and pointed to a little café at the corner of the next block, next to a hardware store. "It's actually a bakery, but they serve pretty decent coffee."

"Thanks." she smiled and loaded the stroller up with their bags again and headed off in the direction of the café.

It didn't take long to get there. The town was pretty small, and as she pushed the stroller along, Lorelai realized that everyone seemed to know everyone. People were always saying hello to each other and smiling.

She noticed some were pointing and laughing at a couple of _males_ running rings around the gazebo, yelling.

"It wasn't me! I swear, Taylor! It was Luke! I'm not strong enough." yelled the first one. A kid of about 12.

"That's a lie, Kirk Gleason, and you know it. Just you wait until I tell your mother about this! Oh, you will never be allowed to ride that bike again!" yelled the second. An older man in his mid to late thirties.

"But I didn't do it!" the first one yelled again. "Ah!" he screamed when he realized the second guy had stopped running after him, and was now standing ten feet in front of him.

The kid dodged left and ran up the gazebo stairs, and down the other side, before waving his hands above his head wildly and screaming, _"I didn't do it!"_ at the top of his lungs.

Lorelai shook her head and chuckled. She moved back behind the stroller and pushed it the final few meters to the door to the café and spun it around so she could back in.

"Ah, sugar, I'll get it." came a raspy voice from behind her.

She turned her head and smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you."

The short, round woman dodged in front of her and pushed the door open. "There ya go, sugar. Wow, what a pretty little thing. Younger sister?"

Lorelai shifted her gaze to what the woman was looking at. She shook her head with a small smile. "No, she's my daughter."

The woman looked up at her. The shock that most people wore when they found out she was a mother only registered for a second, before a smile broke out. "Ah, sugar." she said, shaking her head. "What are you doing in little old Stars Hollow? Why aren't you living with your parents?"

Lorelai smiled softly. "Long story. And I don't want to bore you with it. It's… Rory and I are better off here."

The woman nodded understandingly, though Lorelai doubted she really did understand. The effort was enough though.

"I'm Babbette, by the way." the woman said, sticking her hand out.

Lorelai smiled. "Lorelai. This is Rory," she added, pointing to the sleeping lump in the stroller.

"It was nice to meet ya. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I live just down there." She pointed to a random street. "Just look for the gnomes."

Lorelai chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Babbette." she said softly as the woman turned and headed out of the store. Lorelai sighed and looked around for a table. She quickly found one and sunk into the seat.

"What can I get you dear?" asked a kind voice.

"Um, a coffee, a choc chip muffin and a milk, please."

"Is this your daughter?" asked the women.

Lorelai nodded and braced herself for the judgment that was sure to come. It didn't. "Oh she's beautiful. Would she like a cookie?"

Lorelai looked down at the little baby that had just woken up. "Yeah, she would. And can I also get directions to the Independence Inn, please?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! New chapter! After only 2 days... **TWO DAYS!!!** You guys should feel special. Especially seeing as I'm practically on my deathbed... Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers, and also to all the people who have put on on their favourite/alert list. Makes me feel all warm and gooey in side... Anyway, enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxx

By the time Lorelai and Rory left the bakery they had met half of Stars Hollow. At least, that's how Lorelai felt.

XXX

_Five minutes after she had entered, Babbette had come back with a taller and rounder woman who introduced herself as Miss Patty. The second woman took one look at Rory and practically melted. _

_Next, she was properly introduced to the woman who owned the bakery, Fran Weston. _

_Babbette and Miss Patty took seats at Lorelai's table and told her things about the town. They pointed out the market, which was owned by the Doose family._

_They pointed out the new antique store, which a heavily pregnant Korean woman had recently brought._

_They pointed out the old hardware store that was now boarded up._

_Babbette and Miss Patty had shaken their heads sadly. "William's very sick. I doubt he'll be around much longer."_

_Lorelai nodded slowly. "That's sad."_

_Babbette nodded. "And that Rachel. God, she's a piece of work, isn't she?"_

_Lorelai looked between the two, completely lost. As they talked, she listened. She had always loved a good bit of gossip, and she was_ sure_ these two wouldn't disappoint._

_They continued talking about the happenings of the town. "You'll meet all these people eventually, sugar." Babbette said happily, smiling at Lorelai._

_Lorelai nodded. "I'm sure I will."_

_This was gonna work._

XXX

Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the Independence Inn. This was it. In the back of her she knew this had to work because, if it didn't, she would be homeless.

And so would Rory.

On her own, Lorelai could maybe handle it, but with Rory she knew there wasn't a hope in hell. Especially since it was coming into winter.

She sighed and squared her shoulders. _'It's now or never, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Now or never.'_ and, with that, she lifted Rory out of the stroller and marched purposefully up the stairs.

The Inn was beautiful. Dark tones glowing in the firelight, it was like her parent's house, but with a distinct warm feeling she previously only felt with a quarter bottle of Jose Cuervo's best under her belt.

She paused and looked around for someone who looked like someone who owned a place like this. Then she saw her, smiling and talking to two people Lorelai assumed were guests. She waited until they were done and smiled politely as they walked past, before hugging Rory close and heading over to the woman, who was now standing behind the reception counter.

"Hello dear. Can I help you with something?" the woman asked kindly.

Lorelai smiled tiredly and nodded. "Uh, yes, actually. My name's Lorelai, uh, Gilmore. I need a job. Any job, I don't care what it is, I just… I really need one," she hadn't meant to sound so desperate, but she couldn't change that now.

The woman looked taken aback for a moment, then her kind smile returned. "Do you have a resume?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No."

"What about some experience?"

Again Lorelai shook her head. "No. But when I was little I used to watch my mom's maids and workers, uh, work."

The woman nodded, the smile now gone and a slight frown in its place. "How old are you?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "17. I turn 18 next April."

"Is this your daughter?" the woman asked, shifting her gaze from Lorelai's face to the back of Rory's head.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Lorelai, too. But peop- I - call her Rory."

"And there's no-one I can call to-?"

Lorelai shook her head for the third time. "No. Well, you could call my mother, but I doubt that she'd have anything kind to say about me at the moment. Or ever."

The woman nodded slowly. She wasn't stupid. She could sense the bitterness in the young girl. Hell, she could see it in her eyes. "Where are you staying?"

For the first time she noticed the girl seemed to hesitate.

"I, uh, nowhere. I just got into town." Lorelai answered in a whisper.

The woman's kind smile returned as she walked around the counter and placed an arm around Lorelai's shoulder. "That's fine. You can stay with me in town tonight, if you wish. And we can sort all this job business out there. How does that sound?"

Lorelai smiled gratefully. "That sounds… fantastic."

The woman nodded. "Great. My name's Mia. I own this Inn. I'm just finishing up, and then we can go. Do you have anything with you?"

Lorelai nodded. "Uh, yeah. I got a stroller and stuff outside. I couldn't lift it up the stairs."

"Not to worry. Rhett, Dale? Could you please go outside and get the stroller at the bottom of the stairs? Just bring it in here and leave it by the door there. Now, Lorelai, if you want to take a seat, I won't be too long."

Lorelai nodded and sat down in a comfy old couch by the fire. As Mia finished working, Lorelai looked around the reception area and smiled softly. "One day I'm gonna own my own place like this, my little cupcake." she whispered.

Rory just gurgled in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all the reviewers, **clearly** you're awesome!_

_And, I totally agree. An 'A+' would have been well deserved! Stupid ... woman!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxx

Mia unlocked her front door and stood out of the way so Lorelai could enter with the stroller and bags first. Lorelai waited a couple of meters inside, unsure of where the hall led.

"Can I get you anything to eat? Or drink?" asked Mia, stepping past and flicking on a couple of lights.

Lorelai shook her head. "No thanks. But could I maybe get some warm milk for Rory?"

Mia nodded. "Certainly. Follow me."

Lorelai picked Rory up out of the stroller and followed Mia down the short hall and into the kitchen. "Wow." she breathed.

Mia looked around. "Yes?"

Lorelai smiled. "I just… I've never seen a kitchen so… used. I mean, the maids used my mother's kitchen, but everything had to be cleaned up neat and proper. This is so… different."

Mia smiled. "Well, you can blame my son, John, for the mess. How many times I've told him to pack up after he's finished I'll never know." She finished with a slight shake of her head. The smile still plastered on her lips.

Lorelai smiled and wished she had that same relationship with her mother. But, then, if she _did_, she wouldn't have Rory, and she wouldn't be here in Stars Hollow now, staying with this lovely woman - Mia.

Mia got the warm milk then gave Lorelai a long look. "How about we go into the lounge and discuss this job situation?"

Lorelai nodded and followed along behind her and into the lounge. She sat down at the opposite end of the couch and fed Rory the milk.

"So. How about we start with what happened to bring you to Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai sighed and nodded. Then she started talking. She spoke about how, when she was a kid, she was always left alone with nannies while her parents went out to fundraisers and parties and all sorts of other crazy functions that "_weren't suitable for a child_".

She talked about how as she was growing up she tried everything she could get to get her parent's attention. How she managed to get kicked out of two kindergartens and an elementary school. And how her mother tried to push her into Cotillion and all sorts of other crazy 'Emily Post Approved Activities'.

She spoke about how she met Christopher when she was six and they became best friends straight away. She spoke about how Christopher knew exactly what Lorelai was going through and how they grew up together inseparable. How they traded stories about how horrible their parents were, and how they couldn't wait to leave.

She spoke about all the nights she and Christopher searched her house for ways to escape and how her parent's never realized that she, of all people, could climb down the tree next to her bedroom.

She spoke about how Christopher was always there for her. He was there when she had her heart broken the first time, when she first got drunk. How all her bad-girl moments were with him, whether he was simply there, or whether he instigated the trouble.

She told her about one day, after their final mid-term, there was no one home at her place and they got stuck into her parent's alcohol stash. And about them getting bored of drinking whiskey and vodka and decided to take it up to her room, where she had a half bottle of tequila hidden in her closet from the weekend before.

She told her about the one shot too many, and about climbing out the window onto the balcony. And about the kissing, and the caressing and about how they were so drunk that they half-fell, half-slid to the floor and about how they thought that since they were 'old enough' to drink, they were clearly old enough to partake in other 'adult activities'.

She told her that, clearly, they weren't adult enough, at fifteen and sixteen respectably, to think about the responsibilities of their actions, and how months later, when she was having photos taken for her debut, she realized that, _shit, I haven't had a period in three months._

And how the next thing she knew, she was holding a pregnancy test with the pink strip saying she was pregnant.

She spoke about the night she told her parents she was pregnant and that there was nothing they could say, she was keeping the baby. And that Christopher was the dad and it wasn't the first time they'd had sex. And then she saw how shocked and disappointed in her they were.

She remembered the night Christopher and his parents had come over and the adults had discussed what they were going to do, and how the adults decided that they should get married. And how she knew that their lives were already planned out together, but this was all too much.

They were sixteen.

They couldn't get married.

They wouldn't make it.

In ten years they'd be even bitterer then they were at sixteen, and as well as hating their parents, they'd hate each other.

And, seriously, who wants to hate their best friend?

Then, she spoke about how Emily was trying to take over with Rory. How she set up play dates, and other things that were ridiculous, seeing as Rory couldn't even walk yet.

"And, I just… I snapped. I couldn't take it any more. I had to get out. So, I packed our things. Well, the most important things, anyway, and left. I had a plan. I knew you had a maid's position at the Inn. And I was going to call, but then my parents were going to a fundraiser and I didn't know when the next opportunity would come. So here I am."

Mia nodded slowly. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow, you and Rory will come to the Inn with me. We'll get you a uniform and you can follow one of the senior maids around for the morning. For the time being, until Rory's a little bit older, you can work mornings and have the afternoon off. How does that sound?"

Lorelai nodded. "That's… wow. Thank you."

Mia shook her head. "Now, you're going to stay here until we fix something up for you. I know it's not much, but there's an old potting shed up the back of the Inn that you and Rory are welcome to. I'll get the handyman on it tomorrow. It's being used for storage at the moment, but we'll get it all cleaned up."

Lorelai smiled softly and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you so much, Mia," she said softly.

Mia shook her head. "I'm sure your parents would want you to be properly looked after."

Lorelai just nodded.

_I hope I'm doing okay at this..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you, wonderful people. Things are, well, pretty crazy at my house at the moment, so I'm apologising in advance for any delays that may or may-not happen in the near future. If you want details, let me know. I'm not shy with the info, I just wanna let you read the story._

_Enjoy, Jess._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxx

The following morning Lorelai and Rory rode to the Inn with Mia. It had been long time since Lorelai had been up that early, but she realised that it wasn't so bad. Stars Hollow was beautiful at that time of day.

Lorelai was given her maid's uniform and a quick tour. The uniform was a bit tight, but Mia explained that Lorelai would lose weight as she worked, and eventually it would fit her nicely.

As soon as Lorelai was changed, she was introduced to Marcia, the head maid. She was told to follow Marcia around and ask as many questions as she thought she needed. That day, Lorelai would be mostly observing.

Lorelai nodded and kissed Rory's forehead twice, before following Marcia up the stairs and into the first room.

For a while, Lorelai watched in silence, taking everything in. Marcia explained some aspects, and stopped every once in a while to ask Lorelai if she had any questions, but Lorelai shook her head no and went on quietly watching.

Once Marcia had finished the first room, Lorelai had a fairly decent idea of what she would be doing. As she watched Marcia in the second room, she realised that it could all be done a lot quicker, but she didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't her place.

When she was half way through the second room, Marcia stopped and turned to look at Lorelai, who was standing in a far corner, fiddling with the books.

"What are you doing?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Just looking at the titles. Dusting a bit of dust off."

Marcia nodded slowly. "You're bored, aren't you?"

Lorelai shrugged again. "A bit. I've kinda got the gist of what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Do you wanna help?"

Lorelai shrugged for the third time. "I don't wanna get in your way."

Marcia smiled softly. "You wouldn't. I offered. Here." She held up the corner of the sheet she was straightening and moved to the other side of the bed.

They started working together in near silence. The only sound came from Marcia as she explained different things.

But Lorelai, being Lorelai, couldn't handle it any longer. "Do you live in Stars Hollow, Marcia?"

The older woman shook her head. "No. I live over in Woodbridge. Its not too far away."

Lorelai nodded. "So, you wouldn't know much about Stars Hollow, would you?"

Marcia smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I used to live here, before I got married. Then, Bob, that's my husband, got a job over in 'Bridge and it was just easier to live there. He drives a truck." She added.

Lorelai nodded slowly. "But you work here now?"

"Yeah. Mia's an old friend of mine. We went to school together. One day when we were having coffee she was complaining about her staff not being up to scratch, and she knew I was bored, so she asked if I wanted to come down for a few weeks. Three years later, here I am. Mia keeps offering me a promotion, but I keep knocking her back. I don't mind this work. Keeps me moving and out of the house."

Lorelai nodded.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, when Marcia suddenly spoke again. "You're not very old, are you?"

Lorelai looked up, stunned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just meant that I have a niece who would be about your age."

Lorelai smiled. "No, that's okay. I'm used to it. At least you're not telling me I've screwed up my life."

Marcia raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

Lorelai sighed. "My mother. Well, she didn't actually tell me that I've screwed up my life, but it's been implied. By both my parents and… and the father's parents."

Marcia shook her head. "They didn't support you?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I guess they did in their own way. It's just… their way wasn't what I needed. I mean, I'm grateful for all they've done. They brought Rory everything she's ever needed. They could've just… seen it from my point of view, I guess."

Marcia nodded slowly. "They didn't kick you out, did they?"

Lorelai laughed. "No. God no! That'd be even more controversial than me getting pregnant in the first place. My parents live in a very affluent area of Hartford. They didn't tell anyone I was pregnant until they couldn't get away with the '_she's just putting on weight_' line anymore."

"How old is… Rory?"

Lorelai smiled. "She'll be one in a week."

Marcia nodded. While they had been talking they had moved on to the next room. Lorelai noticed that when they were talking, time seemed to go quicker, and the rooms didn't take as long.

"Do you normally have a partner?"

"Only when I'm training someone new. You'll notice it takes longer with me then on your own, because I'm showing you what to do."

"You can do it at your normal place if you want. I've had plenty of coffee; I'll be able to keep up. And if I'm lost, I'll ask."

Marcia raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Lorelai nodded. "Sure I'm sure."

Marcia shrugged. "Fine." She paused, as she looked Lorelai over. "The patrons of this room…"

Lorelai grinned and moved to help Marcia as she started on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxx

When Lorelai finished work that afternoon she wandered down the stairs slowly. She was actually feeling tired. Who would have known that being a maid was so hard?

She made her way to Mia's office in a daze, taking in the Inn once again. She hadn't really noticed how beautiful it was during the day before she'd started to work that morning. It had been all about uniforms and where things were.

She taped on Mia's door and waited a moment, before she heard Mia call her in. immediately her eyes fell to Rory, who was sitting happily in her stroller waving a piece of bread around.

"Hello, baby." Cooed Lorelai, as she knelt down and took the little girl out. "Were you a good girl for Mia?" her eyes fell to Mia as she asked.

Mia nodded. "She was a little fussy when you first left, but after a little while she calmed down."

Lorelai nodded. "Thank you Mia."

Mia waved her off. "Don't mention it. While you were working, I spoke to our handyman. Now, the shed still needs a little work, but he said he could have it done in a week, two at the most. He wasn't sure exactly how long it would take to clear everything out, but he hoped it would be done _before_ the 8th of October."

Lorelai's heart leapt to her throat. She and Rory could be in their own place before Rory's first birthday? She liked the sound of that.

"Would you like to see it?"

Lorelai only caught the end of the sentence, but she knew what Mia was talking about. She nodded. "Oh, yes, please. Just let me strap Rory back in."

She quickly bent down and strapped Rory back in.

Mia laughed lightly at Lorelai's enthusiasm. "Well, I didn't know you were so keen to get out of here."

Lorelai shook her head. "Its not that. Its just… this will be the first step in asserting my independence. I mean, a job at the _Independence_ Inn is one thing, but our own little space? That's… well, that's huge."

Mia nodded. "Completely understandable. After we've visited the shed, we'll have lunch then I'll drop you back in town and the two of you can have a bit of an explore, or you can go back to my place and call your parents. Whatever, it's up to you."

Lorelai nodded and followed Mia out of the office and down the hall. They walked into the foyer, which was empty except for the woman behind the reception and headed for the front door. Mia led Lorelai around the back of the Inn and down a ramp that was usually used for food deliveries.

From the back of the Inn it was only a short up-hill walk to the shed. When they got there, Mia unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Like I said, its not much."

Lorelai shook her head and picked Rory up out of the stroller before stepping in. "It's perfect." She whispered.

Mia smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

They stood in silence as Lorelai took it all in.

"Now, tomorrow, after work, I'll get Steve, the handyman, to bring you up here so you can look over everything and decide what you would like to keep in here. Most of it's broken, but I'm sure Steve will be able to fix it for you. You can keep anything you like, the rest will _finally_ be thrown out."

Lorelai nodded.

"Alright. How about we go get lunch, because I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely _famished_."

Lorelai laughed lightly and nodded, following Mia out of the tiny shed and back across the lawns to the Inn. As they walked, Lorelai took in her surroundings, getting used to the idea of living there. "This place is beautiful, Mia." She said softly.

Mia shrugged. "Its not bad. I like it."

Lorelai shook her head. "I'm serious, Mia. I might only be seventeen, but I've seen a lot of big old places, though not Inns, and this is by far the most magical. I mean, the warmth you feel when you first walk in. You know, last night, I instantly felt welcomed?"

Mia watched Lorelai's face as she spoke. Her face was soft compared to when she had been talking about herself and her parents the night before.

"I'm glad you feel that way Lorelai, because I would hate to see you leave too soon. Take as long as you want, as long as you need. And when you're ready to move on, I'll be here to support you."

Lorelai nodded and pushed Rory's stroller up the ramp and followed Mia through the kitchen. "Sookie St James! Does your mother know you're here?"

Lorelai watched in amusement as a rather plump girl around Lorelai's age turned in fright and knocked a mixing bowl off the bench. "Mia! You scared me! Oh, and Mr. Martin is gonna kill me for spilling the mixture!"

"You didn't answer my question."

The girl blushed scarlet and shrugged. "I have the day off. Mom thinks I'm at home, studying. Or out at the movies. _Please_ don't tell her I was here again. I've only just convinced her to pay for culinary school." The girl's eyes were wide and Lorelai could see the desperation in them.

Immediately Lorelai knew that Mia would go in to bat for her if there was ever a battle with her parents she couldn't fight.

Mia shook her head slowly. "I wont tell her, but Marcia is on today. If she sees you, she might tell your mom."

The girl grinned sheepishly. "I actually got a ride in with her. I stayed there last night cause uncle Bob's away again. She promised she wouldn't tell."

Mia nodded slowly and remembered that Lorelai was standing behind her. "Oh! How rude of me. Sookie, this is Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, this is Sookie St. James. You worked with her aunt this morning, Marcia."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Oh, so you're the new maid? I saw Aunt Marcia before, and she said that you hired a new maid, Mia. Is that your little girl?" she asked, pointing to Rory.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. This is Rory. Well, Lorelai really, but I call her Rory."

"How old is she?"

"Nearly one."

"She's beautiful. And you're really pretty, too." Sookie added with her head tilted, as if she was trying to decipher what made Lorelai so pretty.

Lorelai smiled uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks." She was used to people calling Rory beautiful, but Christopher was about the only one to have called her pretty.

When she was at school all her friends said she was pretty, but she'd always laughed that off. They were girls she had known for years. Girls she had grown up with and been through everything with.

Sookie was someone she had only just met thirty seconds ago.

"Miss St. James? Did you spill mixture again?"

Sookie turned around slowly. "Uh, it was an accident, Mr. Martin. I got a fright."

Mr. Martin, the head chef, rested his hands on his hips. "Sookie! That's the fifth time in a row you've done that. You're lucky you're such a natural in the kitchen, otherwise I wouldn't let you in here."

Sookie's face reddened. "A-a natural?" she stammered.

Mr. Martin nodded. "One day you will understand the importance of an accident free kitchen. Until then, stay to one side and try not to ruin anything else."

Sookie nodded and eagerly moved out of his way, but her hand caught the knife that was resting on the bench and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Mr. Martin shook his head, and noticed Mia and Lorelai standing there. "And, I don't know how many times I have to say this, NO MAIDS IN THE KITCHEN!"

Lorelai looked to Mia, who shook her head. "It's okay, Martin. She's with me. And we're just about to leave."

"Goodbye, Sookie."

Sookie grinned and waved from her new position by the coffee. "Bye, Mia. Bye, Lorelai. It was nice to meet you."

Lorelai nodded. "It was nice to meet you, too, Sookie." She said with a small wave as she exited the kitchen with a dirty great big scowl from Mr. Martin, as he had_ finally _noticed the stroller and Rory.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the lengthy delay in updating. Things have been crazy mad around my house recently, and I've only had time to write and update for the _**"We're All Good"**_ series. Things seem to be settling down again now, so I'll take advantage of that and update now, while I can._

_Sorry again, and enjoy. Jess._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxx

They had lunch at Weston's Bakery, before Mia took Lorelai home to her house. She drew up a quick map, showing Lorelai all the points of interest and the street names and left to go back to the Inn.

At first Lorelai felt weird, being left all alone in a strange house. If it had been her own, and it were a year and nine months earlier, she would have called Christopher and gotten him to come around for a 'party'.

After a while, though, Lorelai liked the idea of having the house to herself. She decided to put Rory down for a nap, take a shower, and then, when Rory woke up again, they'd go exploring.

After her shower, Lorelai wandered into the lounge and flopped onto the couch. The blue leather was well worn and sagged comfortably. She reached out and picked up the remote and turned the TV on, while stretching her long legs out along the couch. With her head resting on the arm, she let herself sink in as she randomly flipped through the channels.

Every now and then her eyes would drift to the telephone sitting quietly on the end table. She would gaze at it for a few seconds, before dragging her focus back to the TV and crappy daytime shows.

She tried to imagine what Chris was doing now? Was he still at the same school he'd been at last Christmas? Or had he managed to graduate with his class?

Even though Chris was almost a year older than her, Lorelai had been in the senior class. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she would have graduated last June and would be on her way to Vassar, or Yale, or Harvard, or Princeton, or one of the countless other Ivy League schools her parents would have insisted on her applying for.

And all that thinking about Christopher and college had reminded her of Mia's words.

"You should call them sooner, rather than later. They'll be worried."

But she couldn't call them, not yet. She still needed time to calm down after everything. She needed to settle into a routine and get her life sorted out before inviting them in. before opening the door to the word she had only just escaped.

She hadn't even been gone for twenty-four hours, damn it!

As she lay there trying to push those words into that box in the corner of her mind, behind that conveniently built brick wall, she found her eyes falling back to the damn phone for minutes at a time.

She wanted to wait until after Rory's birthday so that they didn't try and suck her back into that web that she had only just escaped. She needed time to breath before she could deal with those people again.

She needed space.

Her mind drifted back to memories of the times her parents had left her in the 'care' of the maids and nanny when they'd gone away, wherever it was that they went without her.

Like, the time they went to England _two days_ before her 15th birthday.

XXX

Lorelai lay in her bed with her arms crossed and a decidedly defiant pout on her lips. No matter how loud her mother yelled, she wasn't going to budge. She was going to lie in that exact spot until she knew that her parents were on their way to the airport. Then she would call Christopher and invite him over for a party.

Without her parents there, they wouldn't have to worry about the elder Gilmores walking in on them when they were getting drunk and making out on her bed.

Or on her couch.

Or climbing out the window so they could use the telescope she stole out of her father's study when they were nine and hiding out from their parents during one of her mother's stupid parties, and spy on all the neighbors.

How much dirt did they have on the neighborhood!?

Her parents were jetting off to England to see her grandmother, Richard's mother. Not that Lorelai particularly wanted to see her grandmother, she was 1000 times worse than Emily. At least Emily had stopped harping on about Lorelai's unruly hair. But it would be a whole two weeks off school, which is exactly why she wasn't going. She had to stay home and study hard.

Like she actually studied when her parents were in the country anyway!

_She should be used to this. Used to the Gilmores taking off at the drop of a hat. Used to being left behind. Usually she welcomed it, but it was different. They didn't normally leave when it was so close to her birthday._

_While she usually hated the fuss her mother made over her birthdays, she found herself actually looking forward to the attention._

_She had always loved that she could get pretty much anything out of anyone simply by batting her eyelashes, pouting in that seductive manner that _always_ won Chris over, and politely reminding everyone that it was _her_ birthday._

XXX

And then reality came crashing back.

It was Rory's birthday – her _first _birthday – in eight days.

Her eyes fell back to the phone onto the phone resting innocently on the end table, and she heard Rory fussing in the bedroom. Her gaze lingered on the stupid black object as she walked past it to the bedroom.

She picked Rory up and put her into her little jumper and jacket and strapped her into the stroller, before pushing it down the hall and grabbing the spare key Mia had left on the hook in the kitchen for her and heading out the front door.

It was time for Lorelai to do what Lorelai did best – explore.


	10. Chapter 10

_You know, when I wrote the first plan for this, this was only go for ten chapters – one chapter for each year that they left. But, Rory hasn't even turned one yet! Oh well, we got a longer story now! Anyway, I thought I'd be a nice little writer and give you an extra chapter because of my recent slackness in that area. Here it is, enjoy...__ And, please, review?_

_Jess_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

xxxxxxxxx

Considering the days were steadily closing in on winter, it wasn't really _that_ cold. Sure, there was still over a month 'til it was _technically _winter, but at the time of year when she could no longer hang out by the pool all day with her friends…

Speaking of which, most of her friends would be falling into the routine of a new school year. They would be graduating in June.

She almost wondered if she should try and get there. But then she remember that most of her 'friends' had stopped talking to her as soon as they found out she was pregnant. Like they would fall pregnant just because they knew someone their age that was pregnant.

Seriously, how _stupid_ could you get? Clearly _their_ parents weren't all that clue-y as to the whole baby-making process.

But she remembered that her best friend would be graduating all the way over in California without you. That is, if he hadn't managed to graduate _last_ June.

That strange depressing feeling washed over her and she decided she was in desperate need of the excellent coffee she'd tasted the day before. So she wandered down the street and across the town square to Weston's Bakery.

It was warm and smelt fantastic in there, so she decided to get herself a slice of pie to go with her coffee. As she ate, she noticed Rory doing that adorable baby face that made her melt, so she got a cookie for Rory.

After only two visits, Lorelai decided she liked sitting in that cozy bakery watching the world go on around her. She recalled everything Babbette and Miss Patty had told her the previous day about the town.

As she looked out the window, she knew exactly who Kirk was. He was younger than her, and a complete goof ball. Watching him reminded her of Christopher when Chris and her were still in elementary school.

She knew that Taylor Doose was counting the days 'til his father retired and left the market to his eldest son. She also knew that Taylor was biding his time, waiting until the perfect moment to announce that he was going to run for town selectman, whatever that meant.

She knew that William's Hardware was closed indefinitely while the owner, William Danes, battled illness. She knew that the town didn't expect him to last much longer, especially since his only daughter had left nearly 18 months ago with his first grandchild.

She idly wondered if William had been as distant as her own father had been? And if Mrs. Danes (she hadn't picked up the name) was as controlling and suffocating as her own mother? And she wondered if, like herself, the Danes girl has just gotten so sick of both of them that that she couldn't handle it anymore?

She wanted to believe this, because she couldn't imagine that someone would leave when their father was obviously so ill. Even though she had never had that great a relationship with her father, she knew that it was heaps better than the one with her mother.

Even Ray Charles could've seen that!

At least Richard left her to do her own thing, figure things out on her own. Yet, she couldn't seem to purge the image of his disappointed face, on the night she'd _finally_ told them she was pregnant, from her mind.

That one look hurt more, made her feel worse, than _any_ of the insults and accusations her mother sent her way.

Sighing, she decided that she couldn't _wait_ to be working in the afternoon, when her mind would be too busy thinking about what she had to do at work to realise that maybe – just _maybe_ – she did miss that privileged, Hartford life she'd been born into.

Where everyone went to the same parties, and hung out with the same people. Where she was the one waited on, not the other way 'round.

Where, after graduation, she knew she would be going off to college with at least five people she had grown up with, regardless of whether she liked them or not.

Where cheerleaders were blonde-haired and blue eyed.

Where she was the scary rebel-girl that wasn't allowed to hang out with certain people because their parents didn't like her wild ways.

Where Christopher was by her side as they planned their grand European tour, him sleeping on park benches outside the backpacker hostels she was planning on staying in.

Where it didn't matter how nice you were, everything went by how many Benjamin's could be handed over – the more the better.

But she hated the world, really. She might miss certain aspects, like the comfort of knowing that now matter how bad you screwed up, your parents could always pay for it to be fixed – or send you to that boarding school 1000 miles away.

She sighed and looked down at Rory. Beautiful Rory, who looked like she had when she was a year old. "C'mon, baby, lets go for an explore."


	11. Chapter 11

_I have nothing to say except that this is a new chapter._

_Please enjoy._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxx

September melted into October with a flurry of colds winds and pouring rain. It was the kind of weather Lorelai started off hating, but soon loved because it brought the snow.

And, with the changing months came thought of more important things. She had been gone for nearly a week. She knew, at least in a tiny back corner of her mind, that her parents would be worried, yet she still hadn't called them.

If there was one thing she was good at, keeping the promises she made herself was it. She told herself she wasn't going to call until after Rory's birthday. And, if Friday and Saturday were a corner, then her little girl's birthday was right around it.

Lorelai was at a loss as to what to do about the all-important date. Whenever people asked her how old Rory was, she just answered with a vague "nearly one", never giving away the exact date of the little girl's arrival.

Not even Mia - the one person in this new town that she could honestly say she completely trusted - knew when Rory's birthday was. Not that the older woman hadn't tried to find out, cause she had. She knew that Lorelai had been 15, nearly 16, when Rory had been conceived. She knew that Rory had been born about six months after Lorelai's 16th birthday.

But the exact date was still unknown, no matter how hard she tried to uncover it.

Mia respected Lorelai's wish to keep Rory's birthday to herself. While she didn't know what it was like to be a single mother so young, in the short time she had known Lorelai, she realised that she was a fiercely independent young woman.

But she still wanted to do something to show both Lorelai and Rory that they had been accepted into the town and community.

And that was why, on Thursday afternoon when Lorelai returned to the Inn, bored, Mia took her into the office and sat her down.

Lorelai watched warily. She had been called into the headmaster's office enough to know when to expect a grilling – and she usually deserved the 20-question interrogation. But today was different; she was absolutely positive she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Lorelai, I'm going to you a question and I want you to answer honestly, okay?"

Lorelai nodded. She knew Mia well enough to know the older woman always got straight to the point. And always expected a honest answer.

But it didn't bother Lorelai because honesty comes easy when you like and have respect for the person asking the questions.

"When is Rory's birthday?"

Lorelai was taken aback. Of all the questions that Mia could've asked, this was one Lorelai wasn't expecting. She sighed. "Sunday."

"The 8th?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe one day when everything had settled. When everything was calm and there wasn't as much anger."

"Anger?"

"Yeah. Anger in me, at my parents. Anger at Rory's father for not coming with us. Just… anger."

"What are you getting her?"

Lorelai shrugged again. "I'm not sure. I've never brought a present for anyone, let alone my one-year-old daughter. I thought about catching the bus into Hartford and getting her something really special, you know? But then I run the risk of seeing someone I used to know, who'll tell my parents they saw me. Or, even worse, I'll run into one of my parents. And I just… I'm not ready for that. I mean, we only just got out of there. We only just got away."

Mia didn't say anything, she simply watched and listened as Lorelai spoke and played with what little dark hair Rory had.

Finally, Mia spoke. "What if I went to Hartford and picked something up?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking." Mia pointed out.

Still, Lorelai shook her head. "No. I don't mean to sound grateful, Mia, I really don't. Because you've already done so much for Rory and me, but this is something I have to figure out on my own. I… it wouldn't be fair."

Mia smiled faintly. While she didn't agree, she had to respect what the girl was saying. "At least let me help you move into the potting shed on Saturday."

"S-Saturday?"

"Yes." Mia nodded. "It's all done. You can, of course, continue to stay with me, if you would like. Goodness knows the house has enjoyed some young blood again. But the shed's all cleaned up and finished for whenever you're ready. I might even be able to get Sookie to help, if you like?"

"Sookie?"

"Yes. I thought it might be nice for you to have someone your own age to help. Get you up to date on everything important to a seventeen-year-old girl."

Lorelai smiled widely. "Oh, Mia, thank you! That would be… totally awesome!"

Mia's smile matched Lorelai's. "Okay. Now scoot. I don't want to see you until I get home tonight. John's back for the weekend so I might be able to rook him into helping."

Lorelai buckled Rory into her stroller as Mia stood and moved around the desk toward the office door. Lorelai straightened and turned to the older woman. "Thank you so, so, so much, Mia." she whispered as she stepped up to hug her.

Mia smiled and patted Lorelai's back. "It's quite alright, honey. Quite alright."

_Oh, and thanks for the reviews_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews!!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxx

For Lorelai, Friday passed in a blur of cleaning and extra duties. One of the turndown maids was out sick, so Mia asked Lorelai to fill in, seeing as Mia would be working late anyway. Lorelai obliged, pleased to be trusted with extra work this early. She had only been there for about a week.

No one had ever trusted Lorelai like Mia did. When new students came to her school she would have been one of the last the teachers asked to lead them around. _With good reason_ she thought. She was in the headmaster's office at least twice a week for something or other. She had been kicked out of every camp she went to between the ages of 12 and 14.

Mia's trust in Lorelai made her realise that there was decent people in the world. People willing to give others a fair go, not turn them down and away simply because of how they looked. Mia's faith and trust in Lorelai gave Lorelai trust and faith in the world. At least, the world that existed in a small town called Stars Hollow.

For as long as she lived, she would never forget the scathing look on her _friend's_ faces when they found out about her pregnancy. She would never forget the pitying looks they would send her on a Monday morning, when she arrived in form room to hear stories about the drunken weekend they had all partaken in. Its not like she wasn't there, but she was usually so out of it, she didn't know what was going on.

The worst thing about those Monday's were the smug looks when Christopher walked over to her, planted a kiss on her lips and told her she looked hot. She wasn't stupid, she knew he had slept with at least one of the Cheerleaders. It didn't bother her, because for every other girl he slept with, she slept with one of the boys from the football team.

Before she had started working at the Inn, her she had no work experience, no recommendations, nothing but the ability to flawlessly apply mascara in a moving car. Which was usually Chris' moving car. Which was usually when Chris was moving that car about 12 miles over the limit.

Now she understood why her mother went through so many maids. She understood the need for perfection, but she also knew that people made mistakes and needed time to settle in and fall into a routine. It hadn't taken her long to fit, but she was like a chameleon and could do anything if it meant protecting her baby. She had always been better at doing things because it was what she really wanted and had to do.

She had kissed Christopher that first time because she wanted to know what it was like, kissing your best friend. She had kissed other boys before, but there was something so… alluring about him. He was cute, and funny, and could keep up with all her random references. But she also knew he was weak. She had him wrapped around her little finger from the day they met. And she abused that most of all.

From the age of ten she knew she could get him to do pretty much anything simply by batting her eyelashes and smiling. He'd cave like a sand tunnel at the beach when a wave washed over.

Turndown service was pretty easy. It was all written down. When they arrived, the guests got to choose which aspects they wanted, then, each night, the day manager printed off a sheet of paper with it all detailed because there was usually a new girl on every night and new guests in and it was easier that way.

Even though she had only done turndown once before, Lorelai breezed through it. It never took her long to pick new things up. She was a fast learner and when the work interested her, she didn't want to stop. Things like biology bored her senseless because, seriously, what fifteen-year-old girl wanted to go poking around inside a frog, anyway?

She thought about all the things that had changed when she did turndown. When she was living with her parents this was the time of night she would be eating dinner. Whether it was with the elder Gilmores or up in her room, dinner was eaten at seven. She knew she didn't have to abide by that rule when her parents were at a function, but after all the nights of seven o'clock dinners, she got used to it and always felt hungry at that time.

It was just easier to eat then, rather than eat later when they'd be home. Or, if they were home, it was easier to eat with them than to come up with excuses as to why she would rather wait til later.

And, anyway, things were the same at Chris' place. His family ate at seven and they were usually sitting on her balcony by 9:30, 10 at the latest.

Their routine made things easy. As long as no one screwed with the routine, they were safe to do pretty much what ever they wanted. That's how they ended up the way they were, living on different sides of the country with a nearly one-year-old daughter stuck in the middle of all the fighting and trouble. Her mother screwed with the routine. She had to fire that maid. She had to be out that afternoon and she had to insist on leaving that liquor cart in the lounge despite knowing that she and Chris would get stuck into it.

Not that Lorelai actually blamed her mother for getting pregnant. She knew that was all on her and Christopher. But she did think that if her mother had been a little more motherly maybe they wouldn't have ended up like this. Estranged after only seventeen years with a one-year-old in tow.

Lorelai was a quick worker when she didn't think about what she was doing. When she just let her body move on autopilot. She knew most of the rooms back to front already. They were all very similar in size, shape and layout. It made it easy to think about things in her life as she worked.

When she finished, she mad her way downstairs in a daze of tiredness and wonderment. Every time she either walked up or down these stairs she found something new. It wasn't that a picture had just been hung, but that she hadn't noticed it before. Every new picture gave her a sense of excitement, like she was discovering something new about herself at the same time. It never ceased to amaze her that so many things could be put on a wall without it looking cluttered. She liked that there was always something new to discover.

"Are you finished already, Lorelai?" called Mia from the office door.

Lorelai looked up and nodded guiltily. She knew all the other maids hated her because of how fast she worked. It wasn't that she did it on purpose, but the thinking and coffee buzz helped her move along quickly.

"Did you do all the rooms?"

She nodded again. "Yep."

Mia offered her a small smile and stepped back so she could enter the office. "She's sleeping."

Again, Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty late for her. Usually she's out for the night about 6."

Mia nodded. "I want to talk to you about something."

Lorelai looked up and nodded slowly. There was something different in Mia's voice that she couldn't pick. She wasn't sure if it were a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe Mia knew she hadn't spoken to her parents yet and was going to bust her on that?

"Have a sit." Mia gestured to a chair near the desk opposite herself.

Lorelai sat, her eyes flicking between Mia and the sleeping baby.

"Tomorrow is a pretty nig day, isn't it?"

Lorelai shrugged and nodded. "I guess."

Mia smiled softly. "It is. It is your first real step towards independence, and I want to help you with that."

Lorelai frowned. "Isn't that kind of an oxymoron?"

Mia nodded slightly. "Perhaps. What I wanted to talk to you about it a car."

"A car?"

"Yes, a car."

Lorelai leant back in her seat trying to gather what on earth Mia was going on about. "What exactly do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I have John's old ford sitting in the garage at home. When he went away to college his father brought him a new one, but John loved that car so much he didn't want to get rid of it. He saved for three summers to get it."

"How is this helping me assert my independence? I don't mean to sound… I don't know, ungrateful I guess, or anything, but…"

Mia smiled. "No, I understand. Winter is fast approaching and we can't have you and little Rory walking all the way into town whenever you need something. And, while I would loan you my car in a heartbeat, that's a little silly with you moving out the back here tomorrow. Now, if you would like to work out some sort of payment system, John is willing to do so, but he has told me not to agree to anything over one hundred dollars a fortnight. He actually wanted to give it to you for less than that, but I told him you wouldn't take it for free."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, Mia. Wow, I'll be able to put all our stuff in there tomorrow, right?"

Mia nodded. "Yes. Its in perfect working order, I had one of the boys at the mechanics look over it this morning while you were working. Now, what don't we go home? It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Lorelai nodded moved to the stroller, pushing it along as she walked out of the office beside Mia.


	13. Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxx

Lorelai woke early the next morning. She had unknowingly formed a plan in her sleep. She now knew what she wanted to give Rory for her first birthday, a place of her own - their own. She slid out of the bed and tucked Rory in, making sure she could still breath but if she rolled over she wouldn't fall off the bed. Quietly she slipped out of the room, pulling the door halfway shut behind her.

She knew Mia would be up. Mia was like her parents in that way, she got up early. But, unlike her parents (her mother especially) she let Lorelai sleep until it was absolutely necessary that she rose too.

She padded down the short hall to where she could hear people talking. She knew the female voice belonged to Mia. After only about a week of knowing the woman, she could pick her voice. The male voice she didn't know, but assumed it was John, Mia's youngest son.

"Oh, Lorelai, good morning! This is my son John. John, this is the young woman I was telling you about, Lorelai."

Lorelai waved sleepily while John nodded his head in greeting.

"You're up earlier than I expected. Would you like some coffee before you tell me what's weighing on your mind?"

Lorelai looked at her, astonished. How on earth Mia could tell something was bothering her, she didn't know. But she nodded gratefully and took a seat at the counter.

"So, Lorelai, what's the matter?" asked Mia as she placed the coffee down in front of her.

Lorelai took a deep breath, savoring the heavenly scent of her favourite non-alcoholic beverage and took a sip. "I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble, if we, well, I, could possibly move into the potting shed tomorrow? I totally understand if it's easier to do it today. But I was thinking last night and I realised that that's what I want to give Rory for her birthday. Our own place."

Mia nodded slowly. "How about this: we move all the most important things in there today, and you can stay here tonight and officially move in tomorrow?"

Lorelai thought about it for a millisecond. She nodded with a soft smile. "Sure. That sounds great."

Mia grinned. "Perfect. It's mostly set up, anyway. All that really needs moving in is the bed and an old cupboard that Patty was going to throw out. Steven put everything else in there late yesterday. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised as to how it turned out. You haven't seen it since I first took you up there?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No." she answered. She had felt weird about going up there on her own before she actually moved in. She had never lived anywhere on her own. Not even the times her parents had left her home had she been truly alone. There was always at least one maid there. And Christopher.

"Oh!" said John suddenly. Mia and Lorelai turned to look at him with slightly amused expressions. "Do you wanna see the car?" when Lorelai looked at him blankly, he turned to his mother with a questioning look on his face and in his eyes. "You _did_ tell Lorelai about the car, didn't you mom?"

Mia nodded and it clicked in Lorelai's mind as to what John was talking about.

"Oh, the car. The _car_. Yeah, sure. Just let me get changed quickly."

John nodded and Lorelai slipped off the stool and headed for the room she and Rory had been staying in. she had just pulled her sweater over her head, when Rory started to wake up. "Hello, baby. Guess what? Mommy's getting a car today. Would you like to come see it?" Rory made a gurgling sound and Lorelai took that as a yes. She quickly changed the baby and headed back down the hall.

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen to find Mia making breakfast and John sitting in the stool she had recently vacated. "Say 'good morning' to Mia, baby." Lorelai whispered.

Rory squealed in delight at recognizing the woman who watched her during the day.

Mia smiled. "Oh, good morning Rory. Would you like some warm milk?" Lorelai nodded 'yes' for Rory and Mia moved away to the fridge to get the milk out, before quickly fixing Rory a bottle. Lorelai sat in the seat next to John and placed Rory on the counter.

"Rory, this is John. He's Mia's son. John, this is my daughter, Rory. She turns one tomorrow." She added proudly. Mia smiled softly to herself. It was the first time she had heard Lorelai willingly tell someone when her daughter's birthday was.

John looked at the little girl sitting on the counter with the help of her mother. "Wow, look at those eyes." He muttered.

Lorelai smiled. "Yep. She's got the Gilmore eyes. My dad and Gran have them as well."

Mia smiled and handed Lorelai the bottle of warm milk.

"Do you wanna come look at our car?" Lorelai asked Rory softly. Rory looked back at her blankly with her big blue eyes. "I didn't think so. Mia?"

Mia nodded and took hold of Rory. "Go." She said and watched as Lorelai followed John out of the kitchen and down the hall to the side door that led into the garage.

"Wow." Lorelai breathed softly when John flicked the light switch. She walked over and ran her hand softly along the ford's dark blue side.

John nodded proudly. "Took me three summers fighting with Gypsy at the mechanics to get the money for her."

Lorelai looked at him confused. "She was actually working there full time, I was part time. Everyday that I worked she lost experience, so we fought."

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you don't mind selling 'her'?"

John shook her head. "Nah. I never drive her. And I'd rather sell her to someone like you who needs and will take good care of her, then have mom sell it to some random person out of the paper."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Thanks, John. You don't understand how grateful I am to you, and your mom."

John shrugged. "Look, mom pretty much raised me on her own. She and my dad got divorced when I was eight. She knows how hard it is, so she knows what you're going through. Granted, she was older than you when the divorce happened, but she's been there. If mo says she's gonna do something for you, let her, okay? That's just the sort of person she is."

Lorelai nodded as John backed out of the garage slowly. Pausing by the door, he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here. They're the keys. I called her Lucy, but you're welcome to rename her."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. I just want to warn you, that updating for this story is going to be really, **really** slow from now on. I'm not sure about my other two 'in-progress' stories, they might slow as well, but they might not. There's so much going on at my house at the moment, with the fighting and the sickness and just... everything (not gonna go into it here), that it's getting difficult to get an hour to myself to write... Sorry about that, guys. I promise to do my best with the updating thing._

_Anyway, thanks._

_Jess._


	14. Chapter 14

_Another new chapter, another appology. This is the third one today. I really suck, I know. Anyway here it is. I'll try to update more often than one chapter ever month or so, but life sucks. shrugs_

_Oh, and here's a heads up; there's swearing. Its possibly not needed, but I was angry at the world when I wrote this chapter, and though I've read it back when I was less world-angry, I want to leave it there. I think it fits with a seventeen-year-old's thought process. Certainly fits for me, when I was seventeen! Sorry if it offends, but I did warn you._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxx

**Sunday 8****th**** October 1985**

**4:00am**

The house was quiet. Nothing and no one was moving, except for the seventeen-year-old single mother in the spare room that guests slept in. This guest, however, wasn't sleeping. She was lying on her back with her arms folded behind her head staring at the illuminated red digits of the alarm clock just beyond her left elbow.

**4:01am**

She still lay there staring at the clock, counting down from 60 in her head, willing the time to pass both faster and slower at the same time.

**4:02am**

It was nearly time.

Only 50 seconds to go…

40…

30…

20…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

**4:03am**

It was time.

Shifting slightly, she ran a light finger down the side of her sleeping daughter's face. "Happy birthday, little girl." She whispered before lightly kissing the soft baby skin of her daughter's forehead.

"Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

XXX

Emily Gilmore woke with a start. She could have sworn she heard a baby crying. It had happened a lot that past week. She was halfway out of bed before she remembered: Lorelai and Rory didn't live there anymore.

She fell back against her pillows with a groan.

"Emily?"

She turned her head to her husband. "I'm okay. I had that dream again."

Richard nodded in understanding. The only time he had seen her anywhere near getting out of bed was during the night after having a dream. "She'll be okay. _They'll_ be okay. Emily, you know Lorelai's always been able to talk herself out of trouble."

"Yes. And she's always been able to talk herself _into_ that same trouble. That's what worries me."

Richard reached out an arm and pulled her close. He kissed her temple and in a low voice murmured: "She'll come around eventually, Em, you'll see. You're her mother, there's an unbreakable bond there."

Emily nodded and sniffed. "I just… I feel like we've lost her."

Richard pondered her comment for a moment. "Do you remember how lost you felt after you had her? How overwhelmed you were? You had to figure it all out for yourself and I think that's what she's doing now. She's only young; she needs to find herself. Just give it time and she'll come back. They both will."

Emily nodded again and snuggled into Richard's warm embrace. As he watched her drift off to sleep, he idly wondered if everything was really going to be as okay as he said it was.

XXX

She woke with a start and looked at the clock. 8:03. Four hours ago her daughter had officially turned one year old. She rolled her head to the side and looked out the window. The sky was gray and overcast, the kind of sky she would expect to see before…

She breathed deeply and could smell the cold air, though she was in Mia's nice warm house.

It was coming.

Snow was coming.

But she didn't feel the same excitement she'd felt every year since one year when she had been sick. She felt… different. It was weird, like nothing she had ever felt before.

She felt awkward.

Frowning, she tried to think. Why on earth would she be feeling _awkward_? She had _finally_ gotten out of her mother's grasp. She had a beautiful little girl. She had a job. A hard job, but a decent job all the same. She felt welcomed in the crazy little town, even though she'd only been there a week. And she had the trust of an amazing woman, who Lorelai knew would always be there for her, no matter what.

And then it hit her: she was about to be all on her own, with a year old baby. She'd gone from her parent's house, to Mia's. Though she hated the Hartford life, her mother _had_ almost been helpful with Rory. And Mia was, well, just wonderful.

She realised, while she may have always been able to put out that I-can-do-anything-just-you-watch-me vibe (of course, helped along by the "who-cares?" look in her eye), that maybe, somewhere in the deep, dark, depths of her mind she was scared. Scared that she was going to fuck up more royally than falling pregnant at sixteen.

She was scared about the fact that not only would she fuck up her life more completely than anyone had ever fucked up their life, but she'd fuck up her daughter's life too. And she didn't want that.

She had always been able to play off her own mistakes with an air of confidence, but if she pulled up short now, it wouldn't be like talking her way out of a failed test or skipped class, it would be like proving her mother right.

That she was far too young to have a baby.

That she should have married Christopher.

That they should have lived with her parents until they'd saved enough money for an apartment in Hartford.

That the only life for her (and Rory by extension) was the life of Cotillions, Debutant Balls, Fundraisers and the D.A.R.

She huffed out a breath and dropped her arm to the mattress. She hated this awkward, worried feeling. It was ridiculous. She should be excited for her daughter's first birthday. For the first snow. For the fact that she was moving into her own place today, even if it was an old potting shed.

She narrowed her eyes and pouted at the light-shade on the ceiling. In a few short hours she would be taking her and Rory's small amount of belongings out of this room and putting them in the one-room 'apartment' at the Inn.

This time tomorrow she wouldn't be waking in the comfortable spare bed at Mia's, she'd be waking up in… well, she didn't know how the bed at the Inn was going to feel. She hadn't been up there in a week. Not since the day Mia had shown it to her, asking if she thought it would suit her and Rory.

Next to her, Rory snuffled in her sleep. Lorelai's gaze shifted and her eyes softened as they fell to her daughter. Sometimes she still felt awed by the little person that she had carried inside her for nine months. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that she had helped produce such an amazing person.

It was even harder to believe that Christopher Hayden was the father.

She wondered idly if Christopher would call for Rory's first birthday. Then she remembered that no one, besides the residence of Stars Hollow, knew where she was. Not her parents, not Chris's parents (though she supposed they were relieved that "the little charlatan" had gone), not any of her girlfriends from school. Not a single person from _that_ Hartford society knew that she was living only half an hour away.

And, as she watched Rory squirm and wriggle in her sleep, she remembered that that's exactly the way she wanted it, and the awkward, worried feeling floated away, like the condensation you breathe in the middle of winter.

Now she could feel excited.


End file.
